The Savior & the Turtles
by FreyReh
Summary: Emma is trying to focus on her magic and the television is being distracting… Sadly, that leads to some uninvited guests in their room…however, these guests might be just what she needs to defeat Zelena. TMNT2k14 and post-3x19 for ouat!


daniellm gave me a crossover challenge…. hah, well, here it is! i'm mixing my top two fandoms together… LOL! Enjoy my insane drabble and who knows i just might continue it!

Title: The Savior & the Turtles  
Summary: Emma is trying to focus on her magic and the television is being distracting… Sadly, that leads to some uninvited guests in their room…howerver, these guests might be just what she needs to defeat Zelena.  
Fandoms: OUAT (post-3x19)/TMNT(2k14)  
Warning: language  
Dis: i don't own ouat or tmnt  
.

.

.

Emma leaned back in the chair, exhausted from the amount of energy it has taken to use her magic. Sweat dotted her brow and she had already taken off her vest and shirt leaving her in a white tank with her black jeans. She had a close call with Henry today and she was still pissed at Hook for wanting to take her son out of town without her permission. A small part of her saw the good he was trying to do in protecting her son, but a large part of her was livid at Hook for not just talking to her about it. If he had told her right when he was cursed, they might have been able to figure out a plan.

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. If she wanted to defeat the witch, she needed to conjure up her magic other than when her life was in danger. She wanted to be the one to have the upper hand for once BEFORE her life was at stake. Or someone else… Like Henry.

"Okay," said Emma, hands on the table, eyes on four candles before her. It was an exercise Regina taught her. Light one, extinguish. Light two, extinguish. So on and so forth. So far she has gotten up to three before getting tired. THIS time, she was going to do all four. So she concentrated, fingers clenching into the smooth surface of the table. One. Two. Easy. On three the flames flickered and dimmed but remained lit and then were extinguished… "Now for four…"

"OH COOL!"

Henry's voice startled her, but she didn't waiver. She focused on the four candles. In the irises of her green eyes white magic gathered and swirled but didn't come forth.

"Mom! You gotta see this!"

"Not now, Henry," she answered, biting her lower lip in concentration. The muscles in her arms clenched as she pressed further into the table.

"But mom!" Her eyes flickered toward him, she saw the screen with… Ninja turtles? "We gotta see this!"

"Okay, but…"

_Four candles. Four. Four. C'mon. Four-_— Sound effects. Voices. Fighting on the screen. She was aware of the air dancing and circling around her, the magic finally coming to her. _Four… Four…_

"_Ninja turtles_," said a voice on the screen, that final distraction that had her, for a split second, thinking about how great it would be if the heroes she looked up to when she was younger and in foster care were real. How much of a help the ninja turtles would be against the wicked witch versus the dwarves her parents were so fond of. How ninja skills would warrant against magic, and apparently that was all she needed. The four candles flared up violently in shades of blue, purple, red, and orange and suddenly she was tossed back from her chair, landing harshly on her back: the air of her lungs expelling harshly. She heard Henry shout her name, felt him at her side as the whirlwind of magic surrounded them. Then, the bright light was gone, making her blink at the green dots in her vision.

"You okay?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said Emma, hand on her head as she slowly got to her feet. "I'm just-"

Emma blinked. Was this a trick? Had she hit her head harder than she thought? Maybe she was sleeping and this was all a dream? She pinched her arm, just to be sure. No dream. This was real. Oh God… This was real! Standing before her were four very large, very green turtles.

"What the fuck?" _Raphael._

"Yoooo… What just happened?" _Michelangelo._

"This place isn't registering on my tech gear." _Donatello._

"Maybe they can tell us what's going on." _Leonardo._

"Holy crap," whispered Emma, staring at the teenage mutant ninja freaking turtles standing in her rented living room.

"Mom? What did you do?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said the one in red, taking out a sai, pointing it at her. "Just what did you do?"

"Calm down, Raph," said Leonardo, turning to stare at Emma with burning, blue eyes. "She obviously knows what's going on and can tell us. We don't need to use violence…" He trailed off, looking at her to convey how serious he was. "Yet."

"This is so awesome!" shouted Henry.

"Henry, can you please go to the bedroom?" asked Emma.

"But mom!" he protested.

"_Now_," ordered Emma. "Please. At least until I've talked to our guests…"

"Man," whined Henry, shuffling to the bedroom. "I never get to be around for the cool stuff."

Emma waited until the bedroom door closed before looking at them. She thought her life here couldn't get any weirder. She remembered reading comics about them. Watching them on her tv screen or sneaking into a movie. Her childhood was standing right in front of her.

"Okay, so, I'm not sure where to start," said Emma.

"I do," said Michelangelo. "You can start by giving me your phone number cause girl you fineee-OW!"

"Stop being a pervert for two seconds," ordered Raphael, yanking on the bandana tails of Michelangelo. "This is serious!"

"So was I!"

"How about you just start with the truth," said Leo.

"Oh God, I already know you're not going to believe me," said Emma, earning a snort from the one in red. "I got you here because I think I accidentally cast a spell that brought you here."

Silence. Pure silence. Then Donatello started to laugh, and the rest joined in. Emma bit her bottom lip, a hint of irritation sparking inside her as they continued to laugh. Finally, the one in purple sobered up to speak to her, adjusting his glasses… Since when did Donatello have glasses?

"There is no such thing as magic," he said, as if talking to a child instead of a woman that was twice his age!

"Yeah? Well up until now there was no such thing as mutated turtles other than fiction, yet here you are," said Emma, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

"Ohhh. _Touche_," said Mikey with a large grin.

"Okay, magic you say?" asked Raphael, as if he was humoring her, crossing arms the size of tanks over the front of his body. "Prove it."

Emma flicked her wrist, and in less than a second she had a nunchaku in her she waved her free hand and all four candles still on the table lit, something she'd been trying to do all night, and the fact that she could suddenly do it effortlessly irked her a little.

"Huh, would you look at that," said Leonardo, eyes on the candles.

"Consider me convinced!" Mikey dashed forward, arm going around Emma as he took his weapon back. "Have you ever considered a show in Vegas?"

"Would you stop!" shouted Raphael, pulling him back again, this time whacking him on the head. "This is serious!"

"Yeah, it is, we need to get back to our world," said Leo, looking at Emma. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Uh…. I'm not so sure I know how…" Collective groans. "I could try."

"Please," said Leonardo.

So they stood there, and again and again Emma's hands lit up with white light. Nothing. She concentrated on them, on sending them back to where they came from. Nothing. Sighing in frustration she brought her hands down and stared at them with watering eyes. She had taken them from their home and she didn't know how to put them back.

"I'm sorry."

"You tried," said Leo, and once again Raphael snorted.

"There are others here more experienced in magic. They might be able to do more than me."

"Well, what are ya waiting for?" asked Raph. "Get them here."

Emma nodded and grabbed her phone. She bit her lower lip and wasn't sure who to call. Mr. Gold? Regina? Blue? God! How was she going to explain this one?_ Gee, sorry to disturb you, but I have four comic book characters standing in my living room? _Huffing, she dialed, and it didn't take long for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Regina? This is Emma…" Emma chanced a look behind her to see four sets of eyes on her and she gulped nervously. "I have a problem…"

.

.

.

The knock sounded and six heads turned to the door. Mikey and Donatello were sitting on the couch with Henry. Raphael and Leo were sitting on the floor. All had been watching television and all four turtles had been a little disturbed to see themselves on T.V. Mikey had complained about looking fifteen pounds heavier where Raphael had demanded to know how it was this world thought they were a story and not real. Emma had gotten them all food and she wasn't sure two burger baskets each would fill them up but it was the thought that counted and she'd just set it down when the knock sounded. She eased to the door and opened it a crack and upon seeing Regina she quickly ushered her in.

"Oh thank God!" said Emma.

"Mom!" shouted Henry, waving.

"You know a small part of me was hoping this was all a joke," said Regina, taking in the sight of the four turtles like it was an every day occurrence. Sighing she shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over a chair to reveal slacks and a blue blouse. The the woman even own a pair of jeans or sweats? "Tell me what happened."

Emma told her, in detail, what happened. Down to her wishing someone like them was here. That comment had the turtles high-fiving each other because_ 'their ninja skills were so awesome even people with magical powers wanted them around.'_

"I see…" Regina frowned, looking from the turtles, to Emma, and back at the turtles. "Well I know how to fix this."

_"Great!"_  
_"Awesome!"_  
_"Thank God!"_

"But…" continued Regina.

"There is always a but," muttered Emma.

"I can't do it."

"WHAT?" shouted the turtles.

"Why not, mom?" asked Henry.

"It was Emma's spell," said Regina calmly. "It is up to Emma to return them. From what I gather you conjured them up as a wish. A wish to have them around to defeat Zelena. Therefore, until the said wish is granted these reptiles are stuck here."

"Well then let's go kick this Zelena's ass so we can get home," said Raphael, slamming a meaty fist into his palm.

"Not so fast there, sparky," said Regina. "You have no idea the power Zelena has… Do you even know who she is?" Regina looked at Emma. "Have you told them?"

"Haven't gotten that far," said Emma. She looked to the turtles. "Look, in this town, you are considered a story. In my town? The people who live here? To you, they are a story."

"Okay…" said Leo. "Just who are we dealing with? Who are you people?"

"I am Emma Swan," said Emma. "My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. This, is Regina Mills, but you would know her as the Evil Queen-"

"But she's good now," said Henry with a smile that Regina returned.

"-and Zelena?" continued Emma. "She is the Wicked Witch of the West."

Silence, much like before, but this time there is no laughter. Just awe.

"Whoa…" Mikey looked at Donatello, brought his hands to his head, then shot them out as he made an exploding noise. "Mind totally blown, brah."

"Well," said Leo, still not sure how to feel about magic being real. Heck, Snow White and the Evil Queen being real! "I guess we better get started if we want to get home."

"Yeah, because there is totally no place like home!" quipped Mikey, making his brothers groan at the pun. "What?!"

**TBC…?**


End file.
